


This ain't Schooled XXX

by 123z



Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Lainey and Erica's High School Reunion





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to the TV show Schooled, this is just a fun spoof for no monetary gain.

It was March 13th 1990 something and in Philadelphia the William Penn High School reunion was almost here.

"Holy crap, it's you!"

"Holy crap it's you too!"

Erica Schwartz, nee Goldberg, bounced into the teacher's lounge and jumped straight into the arms of her once best friend Laney Lewis.  
The blonde had come full circle in her life, going from her dream of being a famous musician to teaching music at her former school.

"Look at you all teachered up and hanging with the other teachers. I miss you!"

"Erica, you're so sweet pretending my life isn't a sack of shit."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not like my life is so much better."

"But what about you and Geoff?"

"Don't get me started. Holy crap! We're back!"

The pair of enthusiastic friends jumped up and down on the spot.

"Let's go to my office."

"You have an office! No way!"

The ladies set off down the hall to a tiny four by six with a desk, one chair and an upturned bucket.

"Have a seat. You know it's kind of a relief that your life turned out to be a suck fest just like mine. All I ever wanted was to turn up at my reunion in a helicopter as the sixth member of the Spice Girls."

"Lainey, that's my dream too. This is gonna be one shitty reunion."

"Wait. Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"YES. Actually, no. What."

"Let's turn this thing into a Romy and Michele thing. Two women pretend to be millionaire inventors of 'post-it-notes' and totally have their reunion of a lifetime."

Erica quickly became deflated and looked off into space.

"But if we're to be rich business ladies what did we do?"

"Yeah, we need a convincing way of getting rich."

Lainey reached into the top drawer of her desk to find an aspirin and her eyes lit up.

"Look at this!!"

She picked up her pink rabbit vibrator that she kept for, ahem, emergencies and waved it in Erica's face.

"Honey, are you serious. You wanna make out here? Gross!"

"No! This is it! We are the inventors of the best selling female sex toy of the nineties!"

"Holy crap! This is going to be one hell of a reunion!"

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Lainey checked out her old buddy Erica and smiled sweetly.  
An adorable brunette with dark brown eyes she was a petite but sexy five feet three with a 32-26-36 figure. The hot brunette still had her killer body after several years of marriage but she had chosen to go with the 'Rachel' look hair wise.

Anyone who was around in the nineties knew the iconic look that had become an overnight success.  
The choppy layers and blown out shell that fell just above the collar bone had taken off big time.

By contrast Lainey was taller at five feet six and was a blonde and blue eyed honey.

"So, no regular boyfriend?" Asked Erica.

"No, struck out again there. How's Barry?"

"Barry is still Barry, you know that. Still wishing and hoping."

At that moment a head popped around the door of the office, all teeth and blonde waves.

"Holy crap! Evy Silver!"

"Lainey Lewis! Hey, look who it is."

Another figure emerged at the door, long legged, slim and lengthy haired.

"Carla! I didn't know you were coming." Said a surprised Lainey.

"After four years in Yale I figured what the hey."

"You, went to Yale!" Piped Erica.

"Sorry, in Mexico they say yail instead of jail. I've had some bad luck since I split with Johnny Atkins."

"So. you work here?" Wondered Evy.

"No, no. Erica and I are successful business ladies. We invented the rabbit vibe actually. We just got in from the tropics of paradise. It's for the elite, you know."

"Tropics of paradise, really. I can't believe you're Romy and Michele-ing the reunion."

"Who? I don't know those people."

"Own up, you're a teacher here, your face is all over the school."

They all looked up at a poster on the wall for 'Teacher of the month.'

"Oh balls! Alright. Erica and I may have planned a slight Romy and Michele."

"That is so sad. I want in!"

"Me too!" Agreed Carla.

"Why? I get it with Carla, but you?"

"I don't know. Every guy I date breaks up with me. They say I'm too bossy. Can you believe it?"

Carla shrugged. Erica shrugged. Lainey shrugged.

"I said. Can you believe it!" Evy pouted angrily and tapped her shoe on the floor.

"Look, you can't have a Romy and Michele with four people. Oh, who cares. Let's just do it."

"Great! All we need now are some awesome business suits."

"Say, the rabbit? God, I LOVE that thing!" Every one looked at Carla who had found Lainey's toy and was turning it over in the palm of her hand.

Wow, thought Lainey. All four of us suck at loving.

x

Later that evening all four burst through the doors of the reunion side by side, all dressed alike in pinstriped blazers, clinging mini dresses and killer high heel pumps.

"Well, here we are. What could possibly go wrong."

"Lainey! Here she is! Teacher of the year!" Mister Glasscott waved from the drinks table.

Every guest in the room turned their heads to look at the leggy blonde and then back to a large life sized poster of Lainey.

"Shit! That unravelled fast!" Said Erica.

"Balls!" Cried Evy.

"Ooh! It tickles!" Purred Carla who wiggled her ass seductively.

"Carla? What's up with you?"

"Fuck! She's got a rabbit stuffed up her pussy!" Cried Evy with her mouth agape.

"Have not! Oh, oh, there you go."

Carla sighed and closed her eyes and teetered on wobbly legs.

"This is a disaster!"

Lainey ran off to her office disgusted, quickly followed by Erica.

x

None of the four women had considered themselves to be lesbians, or even bi sexual, although Lainey and Erica had made out together in their teens as their bodies changed.  
Lainey especially liked a hard cock and thought there was nothing like sitting on a big stiff in the whole world.

Now she had her rabbit vibrator and a whole new world had opened up.

Erica stood at the door and held out her arms.  
Lainey looked up and rushed over and they hugged tightly.

"Why do we always mess up?"

Erica inhaled and felt her heart race and her pussy tingle.  
Lainey felt Erica's warm breath on her cheek and they instantly dissolved into a lengthy kiss.  
They both sucked in each others tongues and nibbled on their lower lips.

"God, you look so hot in that outfit."

"You too."

"But how about this?"

Erica shrugged off her blazer and wriggled out of the stretchy dress.  
Lainey watched as her best friend stripped with a methodical slowness and felt her panties moisten under her dress.  
She quickly joined in and stood in just bra and underwear as well.

"I am so fucking wet right now. Are you?"

"Feel."

Lainey reached between Erica's legs and cupped her mound.

"Oooh, you ARE wet!"

The two friends kissed again and Erica stroked Lainey's inner thighs as she pinned the blonde against the edge of her desk.  
Lainey gasped as Erica shoved her pink and wriggling tongue into her open mouth and began to probe deep inside.

Her pussy juice was practically running down her legs as they bumped hips and writhed together.

Then Erica went onto her knees, tugging down Lainey's white undies to her heels.  
The hot blonde stepped out of them one foot at a time and pressed her cute ass at the wooden desk as Erica pushed her legs apart and licked her pussy from the bottom to the top.

"I fucking love that!"

Lainey snapped her head back and gripped the edge of the desk until her knuckles turned white.  
Erica dug her nails in soft thigh flesh as she swiped up and down with her flattened tongue.

"So...sweet....babe." She uttered in between licks.

Lainey grabbed Erica by her head and pushed her closer to her vulva as she humped her pelvis to and fro.  
Her mind went back to those experimental afternoons in her bedroom when the pair of them wiled away the weekend in bed together.

"You always were good at that."

Lainey unhooked her bra and let it drop off her shoulders and onto the floor.  
Her firm tits bounced out and sat high on her chest, the nipples stiff and large.

As Erica licked greedily on Lainey's mound she eased her middle finger inside the already swollen lips.  
The young brunette was completely absorbed in the moment as her squirming friend let out guttural moans and gyrated her hips. 

"God, I needed this so bad."

"Now me? Eat my pussy."

The two switched and Erica kicked her panties off and shrugged off her bra and let her pert breasts pop out.  
She faced the desk and put her hands on top of the desk, palms down and planted both feet out wide.

Lainey took a moment to take in the trimmed pussy that sat plump and moist between Erica's upper thighs.  
Erica cooed in delight as the backs of her legs were nibbled and kissed lightly.  
She gasped and dipped her head as her labia were teased with tiny flicks of tongue which deliberately avoided firm contact.

"Oh you big tease! I can't take it!"

Erica felt her cunt run freely as she pushed back into Lainey's face in an attempt to make for more physical contact.  
The more Lainey toyed with her the more Erica leaked juices and begged for more.

"You have such a beautiful pussy. Geoff is so lucky."

"Eh, maybe."

Lainey gave in and worked her pointed tongue inside the puffy folds and Erica squealed as she lifted her hips up.  
A finger slid in and out as Erica had her erect clit sucked and flicked at.  
The combination of finger and mouth brought ever nearer Erica to an impending climax.

"Faster babe."

Lainey pushed her finger in and circled it around and around the wet inner and licked at Erica's puckered anus at the same time.  
The smoking brunette arched her back as she screamed out, her whole body rocking to a shattering orgasm.

"how did I do?"

"Lainey, you were amazing. Let me show you my appreciation."

Erica shook slightly as she stood erect and watched Lainey sit on the edge of the desk.  
The vibrator was on the chair and Erica took it and turned it over in her hand.  
It had a smooth texture and was about six inches in length.  
When she turned on the switch it buzzed in her palm.

"It tickles."

Erica brought it to Lainey's splayed legs and held it against her damp pussy mound.  
The blonde had wonderful tits, firm and rounded, and Erica watched as they jiggled on Lainey's chest.

"Fuck my cunt babe."

Erica promptly pushed it up inside the panting honey who looked down between he legs to see the sex toy move in and out of her fine pubed muff.

"Oh, Erica!"

The brunette grinned wickedly as she removed the buzzing false cock and placed the tip to Lainey's clit and held it there firmly.

"I...don't...believe...it!"

Lainey felt her throat dry up as her hard little nub was rubbed and stimulated relentlessly.

"OH GOD, OH GOD,OH GOD!" She panted over and over as she had the orgasm of a lifetime.

Erica concentrated hard as she ran the vibe up and down Lainey's slit, circling the very entrance to her vagina until it was pressed hard on her clit again.

FUCK!"

Her slim body tensed as a earth shattering tremor ran through her.  
Both women were now glowing with perspiration as Erica leaned over and planted a butterfly kiss on her nose.

"Now that's what I call a reunion!"

"I'll go along with that." Smiled Erica as they laughed loudly in the small office.

END


End file.
